Limbo
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: A brother makes an unwilling sacrifice. One Shot. *Character Death Warning*


**Hello all! Yes, for those who are waiting on my Mario fiction, it's almost ready! But I needed to post this one shot for two reasons. **

**One, as always, when I get an idea for a story ad I like it, I wanna write it. Blame the plot bunnies. **

**Two, so I recently learned that in the TMNT comic series, poor Donnie took a hit that could very well change the Ninja Turtles forever. Now while I'm not sure he's actually dead, and I don't have the comics to keep track, from what I read and saw, it was fatal and he was left in a comatose state. I felt I had to write this in dedication of the purple masked ninja.**

**This is all in Donatello's POV right before he falls into a 'coma' and before his family escapes the Technodome and take him home. **

**Please enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Limbo**

_That hammer tore my family apart... Bebop and Rocksteady tore us all apart..._

_I'm in so much pain but it's not until just now that'm finally registering how dire of a situation I'm in. My shell is completely destroyed... it hurts... god, it hurts so badly... I can't do this..._

_I'm whimpering... I could hear myself sounding like a lost puppy as my father strokes my forehead. Blood is all over me, my father... I feel myself growing light headed and I'm terrified... I don't wanna die now... I don't wanna die!_

_Mikey... he's screaming and sobbing like crazy... Leo's just standing there... his face... his expression, I don't like it. It's like he wants to hold me but he's scared and confused at what just took place. Mikey's holding on Leo for dear life... I want him to hold me, to make this nightmare go away... it has to be a nightmare..._

_I can't see Raphie, but I hear his growls, his own anguish, and I know it's because he would have never left me to fight those two alone, even with Metalhead. He would have wanted to take this blow but I know deep in my heart I could never allow that. _

_Seeing him, my proud, powerful brother, where I am now... it's too much to think about. I wouldn't be able to handle it. _

_"Donnie... Donnie, don't do this... don't do this, please!" I struggle to keep my eyes open but Dad feels comfortable and I'm scared and I'm so cold... why's it cold like this..._

_I want to talk. I want to say something, ANYTHING, for them to know I wanna keep fighting this agony. But all I can do is scream. My shell is gone... that pain is so bad I'm seeing dots and light flashing before my eyes... _

_Someone's holding my hand tight. "Donnie, I'm so sorry... oh god, my little brother... why you... why you..." Leo... Leo's talking to me... he's doing that... thing he does. _

_I weakly manage to shake me head. It hurts, and I'm beyond terrified to close my eyes because I feel like I won't get up. I've always wanted to know what people saw on 'the other side' but not now... please, not now... _

_Raphie's mask, and soon Mikey's, kinda merge together in my view. It's getting hard to breathe, but I focus on Leo's touch, on my father's touch, and it pushes the pain back for a little while. _

_My chest hurts now... my head is pounding, but my shell feels numb and sticky and cold... _

_Leo leans close enough to touch my forehead and my eyes flutter closed. He feels so warm to me... his breaths tickle my nose and my cheek. Leo, stop it... you're making me drowsy... I don't wanna be in the dark... please don't let me go there... _

_"I-I... I'm... s'ared... L-Le-o..." I finally choke out in a watery whisper, blood sputtering from my lips. That wore me out so fast but I don't care. _

_I am terrified of the other side. I don't wanna be in the dark. I don't wanna be in limbo. _

_I wanna stay here, build new inventions, goof off and train, be Mr. Fix It and get frustrated when something doesn't go right in my lab... I want to be able to patch my brother up after a battle and scold them when they forget to tell me about some random injury they had... _

_I want to have those late night talks with Raph and Leo, and have those occasions where I can break down in front of my eldest brother Leo and he babies me and comforts me, but lets me understand why I feel like I do sometimes and sings to me and I can listen to his heart beating strong and constant until I doze off with him. _

_I want to have Raphie help me learn to vent me anger and give tough love but at the end, lets down his guard and opens up to me and lets me see a side of him he doesn't want the others to see just yet, and I can snuggle under his chin and talk about television and training and hear his crazy topside stories. _

_I want to comfort my only baby brother Mikey and stay up and talk and talk and talk about things only we can truly understand until we fall back asleep tangled in each other's comfort and support. _

_I want to wake up knowing that I can please and impress my father and show him what I have done for our family, and have him train me and make him proud to call me his son._

_I just don't want to lose all that. I don't want to lose my FAMILY, and I don't want them to lose ME. Not right now. _

_Leo understands. He smiled at me. "I know, little brother. I know. I'm scared too... god, I'm scared..." he whispers back. I never knew he could be afraid of anything... him and Raphie... they're usually the tougher ones... me and Mikey, we're like cowards sometimes, but then again..._

_I was crazy enough to take Bebop and Rocksteady on. What does that make me, exactly? An idiot for trying, or a warrior? Or something else altogether...? _

_I don't feel my father's lap anymore. I can barely see... my vision's getting hazy. It's clear to me my thoughts are jumbled too, but it lets me know I'm still here... barely... Mikey is next to talk but I can tell he's still crying. _

_"It h-hurts a lot, d-d-doesn't it... Donnie, why didn't you call us... why did you have to get hurt..." I tilt my head just so and I feel a very faint smile ghost my lips before I finally attempt to reach to his cheek. _

_My arm is so tired... Mikey grabs my hand and it's then I feel his fear. His whole body is trembling. _

_"N-No...N-ot you, M-Mikey..." I breathe. _

_No... never you... never our light... I'll never forgive myself if you ever got hurt, baby brother._

_I blink once. "I-Its... c-cold, Leo..." I mumble as I lose the battle to keep my eyes open. It's too much energy to do that anymore. I just wanna sleep and let this pain go away... _

_"Close your eyes, my son. Rest. We will never leave you until you awaken and come home to us once again." my father mutters quietly, I guess he's still stroking my forehead. _

_Letting it all go... letting my agony go and my fear go... I am scared to do it but I know I have to... my family has to watch me going though this, and I know I'm putting them through a nightmare... _

_"... s-sorry..." I barely cough before everything begins to go black. _

_"Never be sorry for what you did, my son. You fought bravely. Now it is time to let your body rest." Dad... he's proud of me, even after all this... thank you._

_Leo, Mikey and Raphie all look at my shell, my broken body and nod once, sitting around me. Leo takes one hand, Mikey still has the other, and Raph's calloused thumb caresses my cheek with such a gentle caress I never knew he had in him. _

_"Masta's right, lil' bro. Go to sleep. When it's time, we'll come and bring ya back home." he says, but his voice is so soft, so quiet... this isn't my brother. He's scared too... _

_I'm still terrified of limbo... but it's not dark and full of pain right now. _

_My family eased that all away being here. But now I have to make this choice. I have to decide my own fate. _

_For once, I have to do this for myself, and I'm still uncertain...no. No, what am I saying?!_

_I want to live! I have too much to do in life to just give up! _

_But they know. They know I'll never give up. I know I won't give up this battle, and I won't let the Shredder and Karai destroy us ever again. I'll be back, and I'll be stronger. I'll make sure they all pay for putting my family though this, and for trying to end my life. _

_I smile. I'm so darn tired... _

_"... w-wake... me, 'kay... p'omise... " I mumble, although I can hear just how slurred my last wish is. They'll understand it. _

_I let my eyes close and allow my spirit to drift into the limbo state, still struggling with life or death. _

_As much as I want to sleep forever..._

_I don't want to leave them behind. I don't want to die... and I'm awaiting the day my body will be able to match my spirit. _

_For now... it's okay. I can rest. They're here, and they'll be my light to keep limbo's darkness away from my heart until I've healed. _

_This pain was worth it all. This was worth everything. _

_Thank you, my family. I'll be home one day._

_Please wait for me. And whatever you do, whatever you feel, don't fight each other. Don't ever give up on one another. Never let anger cloud your mind, and please don't mourn for me. I'm not dead, but I'm not alive either. I just need time, and I know you all will too. _

_I won't let you guys down. I promise. I won't give this up just yet... _

**END**

* * *

**And finished! I hope it was okay... I kinda liked how it went. This is my first time writing in Donnie's POV for a WHOLE story, even a one shot, but not my first time writing about his character. **

**Wow... to put him in Death's grip... that was both saddening and shocking. For Donnie fans out there, let's hope that the Ninja Turtles will still remain a four brother unit and that Donnie will pull through somehow. **

**Any reviews, advice, constructive criticism, all will be appreciated!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
